Díganle que estoy bien
by Lexie Asakura Kidou
Summary: Ella se ha marchado y jamás regresara, no tienes idea de cuanto te extraño, tal vez si no te hubiera conocido esto no hubiera pasado. MAKORRA. AU


Los personajes de la Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen son de Bryke, y blah blah mmm rockets, wherever yo hice esto con fines de diversión.

Este fic está basado en la canción "Díganle que estoy bien" de los Claxons, por lo tanto le pertenece a ellos, si pudieran escucharla mientras leen sería estupendo.

…::::::::MAKORRA:::::::..

En una habitación a oscuras se encontraba cierto chico pelinegro, que respondía al nombre de Mako, quien dormitaba profundamente, entre sueños, una de sus manos comenzó a tocar su mejilla como si alguien le acariciara esta parte de su anatomía, mientras sus labios dibujaban una hermosa sonrisa:

-Basta Korra- reía aun dormido el chico.

En ese momento abrió sus ojos percatándose en donde se encontraba y borrando inútilmente la sonrisa que tenía, formándose una expresión triste en su rostro.

Caminó hasta una pecera que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, en donde estaba un pececito blanco, el cual en cuanto Mako acercó el dedo a la superficie de la pecera este subió para morder su falange de forma amistosa:

-Lo se Naga, nos abandonó, se fue y ya no está-

FLASHBACK

El joven pelinegro se encontraba en la estación de bomberos en la cual prestaba sus servicios, todo marchaba en perfecto orden hasta que la alarmó sonó indicando que requerían los servicios. Al llegar corriendo al camión de bomberos su jefa Beifong les informó que un edificio del centro de la Ciudad se encontraba en llamas.

Rápidamente y ya con el uniforme puesto él y sus colegas se dirigían al lugar del siniestro, al llegar las llamas consumían el edificio donde la mayoría de los vecinos ya habían desalojado la estructura, mientras tanto varios de sus compañeros ya estaban tratando de apagar el fuego, y la gente murmuraba algo:

-¡La chica!- dijo una de las vecinas en voz alarmada, llamando la atención de los bomberos- por favor, ¡sálvenla!.

Cuando Mako entornó los ojos pudo divisar en el quinto piso a una chica que se encontraba con una cara realmente asustada, gritando. Rápidamente subió esquivando estructuras y cuidando que ninguna llama lo alcanzara.

Al llegar a la puerta la pateó, y corrió en búsqueda de la chica que se encontraba paralizada con una pierna enyesada recargada de una silla.

-Oh vaya!- parló más para sí mismo Mako- no salías porque no podías, así que estas enyesada y yo…soy un tonto-dijo apenado encontrado muy obvio lo que decía.

-Bien dicho, chico listo- dijo sarcásticamente la joven siendo tomada en brazos, estilo nupcial, listos para salir ambos de ahí.-¡Oye, no seas bruto!- continúo la chica- me lastimas la pierna.

-¡Oh, lo siento!- mencionó sarcástico el chico- ¿quieres que sea delicado y muramos?¿o quieres vivir?.

-La segunda opción, por favor- dijo la chica apenada- malhumorado-

Al estar a unos metros de salir el chico tropezó y a su pesar, dejó caer a la joven al suelo, al levantar rápido la cabeza para confirmar que la muchacha se encontraba bien, pudo divisar que una estructura caía del techo ardiendo, por acto reflejo corrió para tapar con su cuerpo a la joven.

Con mucho ardor en su espalda se levantó, y retomó el camino como su Dios le dio a entender, la pobre muchacha asustada lloraba en el pecho del joven bombero.

Al salir, la multitud aplaudía al joven héroe y varios paramédicos tomaron a la chica y al ojidorado para subirlos a la ambulancia en donde el pelinegro cayó desmayado..

En el camino al hospital eran revisados los signos vitales de la joven y cuestionada por su nombre a lo que respondió:

-Korra Waters- mencionó no despegando la mirada del hombre desfallecido.

-Y ¿el nombre del joven?- preguntó uno de los paramédicos-

-No, n..o no se su nombre- dudó la chica pues no lo sabía en verdad- el sólo me salvó- dijo sosteniendo la mano de él entre las suyas.

-Pues es muy afortunada señorita- respondió el paramédico.

-Lo soy- confirmó la muchacha.

Cuando el joven despertó notó que estaba en un hospital y en la cama contigua a la suya estaba una hermosa morena a la que había salvado del incendio, solo que en este momento no pudo notar lo hermosa que ahora la veía, tenía una piel canela muy bella, el cabello de color castaño le caía con gracia sobre su cabeza por encima de los hombros, y tenía unas hermosas orbes azules, una nariz que conjugaba perfecto con su rostro, labios finos pero rellenos, en fin la chica en si era hermosa.

-Vamos, si quieres puedes tomarme una foto, te durará más- dijo de forma burlona aunque sonrojada la chica.

-Me harías un gran favor- dijo con una sonrisa muy coqueta el chico.

-Muy gracioso chico listo-

-Mako, me llamo Mako Phino, no chico listo. Habló el perlinegro

-Mucho gusto Mako Phino, soy Korra.. Korra Waters- añadió con dramatismo fingido la chica al más puro estilo James Bond.

Y es que Korra ya no se impresionaba por lo bien parecido que era el muchacho, ya que después de pasar una noche en vela contemplando el rostro del "héroe" que la había salvado, se había grabado casi de memoria las facciones de él: tenía unas cejas pobladas que se formaban en picos, una nariz recta y refinada, mandíbula fuerte y cuadrada, pestañas gruesas y largas y unos labios ligeramente rellenos.

-Y ¿a qué te dedicas que pueda conllevar a romperte una pierna?

-Soy estudiante..- iba a comenzar la chica, pero fue interrumpida por Mako.

-Wow ¿los estudios son peligrosos?- se burló el de cejas arqueadas.

-Muy gracioso, chico listo- el chico hizo una mueca de disgusto a su nuevo apodo puesto por la chica- no me dejaste terminar, amo nadar, participo en las competencias de la universidad donde estudio, mientras entrenaba hice un salto, y no hice el cálculo correcto, pero dígame, "señor llamarada"- haciendo una voz muy graciosa y marcando en el aire las comillas- usted es bombero…

-Muy bien chica lista- mencionó Mako burlándose de la obviedad de su comentario y burlándose del apodo favorito de la morena.

-Oye!, solo yo puedo decir ese apodo, exclusivamente para ti- dijo hinchando las mejillas en un muy bello puchero.

…::::::::MAKORRA:::::::..

Y así trascurrieron su estadía en el hospital, platicando anécdotas, pero desgraciada o afortunadamente Korra fue dada de alta mucho antes que él. Así pasaría un mes hasta que ella le diera una grata sorpresa.

-Huy, por Dios chicos, vean a esa preciosura andante- dijo uno de los bomberos, todos voltearon hacia donde indicaba, Mako no podía estar más sorprendido, la chica a la que había salvado, Korra (pues jamás olvidaría su nombre), iba caminando en su dirección, y tenía una figura atlética, mas no por eso, fea, al contrario, poseía unos brazos fuertes debido al ejercicio que implicaba la natación.

-Hola Mako- llamó la chica.

-Hola Korra- respondió el aludido corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la chica- ¿a qué debo tu visita?

-Bueno chico listo, la próxima semana tengo competencia y me gustaría que vinieras como muestra de agradecimiento por salvarme ¿Qué dices?- ofreció la fémina un poco nerviosa ante una negativa del chico.

-¡En verdad!, claro, estaría encantado- habló muy emocionado Mako- me estas pidiendo una cita- dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

-Tranquilo chico listo, no corras.- le contestó la morena.

…::::::::MAKORRA:::::::..

Y así transcurrieron citas y más citas que eran en "muestras de agradecimiento". Una noche se encontraban en la central de bomberos donde Mako se quedaba en ocasiones a montar guardia, en el turno nocturno, en la central de bomberos contaban con una pequeña cocina y comedor donde podían preparar sus alimentos los empleados, además de tener habitaciones para el cambio de turnos en guardia.

Mako había escondido a la chica para que conociera las instalaciones como se lo había pedido en otras ocasiones, al enseñarle todo, pudo divisar los tubos por los que descendían los bomberos.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó la chica señalando el tubo, comenzó a subir por él y a deslizarse lentamente provocando un vuelco en el corazón y un cosquilleo en cierta parte del chico.

-Si.. no hagas eso- dijo evidentemente nervioso el chico.

-¿Por qué?- dijo fingiendo inocentemente la chica, aunque no era así

-Porque.. porque.. – dijo el ojidorado- porque vas a provocar algo que no quieres- sentenció el chico con la voz grave debido al momento.

-y ¿si si quiero?- respondió impresionándose a sí misma y al joven.

En ese momento el acortó la distancia y la besó primero lento y después de forma voraz, después de unos momentos comenzó a besar su cuello dejando pequeños mordiscos, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello, dando paso a una noche que ninguno de los dos olvidarìa

Al terminar ella dijo:

-¿quieres café?, porque yo sí.

-No, no me gusta el café- respondió Mako, besando su hombro al descubierto.

-En serio- se sorprendió la fémina- a mí me encanta, pronto lo harás tú también.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

En ese momento la olla cafetera lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al liberar el vapor, tomó una taza, colocó café y comenzó a tomarlo, el líquido era amargo y aguado, en realidad nunca le gustó, solo con ella lo tomaba, ahora ya no tenía sentido, caminó al balcón y sin más tiró el contenido, regresó a la habitación encontrado ropa desperdiga en el suelo, trastes sucios, en fin sin ella su lado ya nada tendría sentido, ¿Por qué la había perdido?, ¿Por qué no pudo detenerla?, muy enojado arrojó la taza a algún lugar de la habitación y lloró, lloró como solo una pérdida de aquella magnitud puede dejar en un ser humano esa inmensa tristeza y soledad.

Cuando las lágrimas de este día habían parado, terminó con ese vacío en el pecho que desde unos días era conocido por él, como un autómata se dirigió al cuarto de baño, llenó la bañera listo para tomar una ducha, tal vez así su cabeza se aclararía por unos minutos, el agua podría relajarlo tanto como a ella también lo hacía.

Empezó a recordar las peleas que tuvieron y como con el paso de los meses se hacían más constantes, y como siempre ella iba a la piscina para calmar su temperamento.

Sin ella nada tenía sentido, sin ella todo estaba perdido, y así se sumergió en la bañera, cerrando sus ojos sin nada que importara.

Y así en sus recuerdos llegó a la piscina, en ella pudo divisar la silueta de Korra que se encontraba de espaldas, corrió hacia ella y la tomó por el hombro.

-Korra- trató de llamar su atención, pero entonces recordó todo…

FLASHBACK

Ese día habían peleado debido a los celos que cada vez crecían más y más por parte de Mako.

-Ya te lo dije Mako, es sólo un competidor, Tanho, ni siquiera es mi amigo- rebatía una enojada Korra

-Pero siempre es muy educado y sonriente contigo- apeló acusador Mako.

-Mako, entiende que no- dijo exasperada y con muchas lágrimas desbordando sus ojos- te amo, pero tu ya no me amas y …

-No, claro que te amo- interrumpió el ojidorado.

-Siempre interrumpiéndome Mako- dijo con una carcajada amarga Korra, recordando todas esas ocasiones en que le parecía normal que él lo hiciera- No Mako- continuó- si me amaras jamás, escúchalo ¡jamás dudarías de lo que siento por ti!, te amo, y nunca dudaría de ti- sin más la chica tomó su bolso, y al llegar al pomo de la puerta, él le habló.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el con la vez estrangulada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Tengo competencia, te amo- fue lo último que dijo y la última vez que la vio con vida, después de eso, ella había muerto en esa competencia ahogada, jamás volvió a verla, a sentir su piel de satín, a mirar el rubor de sus mejillas cada vez que la veía desnuda después de hacer el amor, todo eso lo perdió.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Mako muy asustado salió a la superficie con la respiración entrecortada al estar tanto tiempo debajo del agua, tomó una toalla y se vistió, para emprender camino a la piscina, al llegar a la orilla se inclinó y dijo al aire:

-Dios, si la vez dile que la amo, y que jamás la olvidaré, díganle que estoy bien- sonrió melancólicamente aunque esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, y mientras de estos lagrimas se desbordaban.

-Mako te amo…- juró que pudo escuchar su voz en el viento.

…::::::::MAKORRA:::::::..


End file.
